Electric love
by geniegoldweddingplanner
Summary: Set during breaking dawn part 1 is Edward Cullen Bella's true love or is it Kate denali. FUTA
1. Chapter 1

**Set during breaking dawn part 1. I own nothing but my crazy ideas.**

**This story is also FUTA so if this offends please don't read.**

Kate's P.O.V

"I still don't see why we couldn't have just run to forks it would have took less time" I say slightly irritated at the fact that I had been sat in a chunk of metal for the past hour.

"I told you Edward is marrying a human which means there will be other humans there and I thought I would seem less weird if we showed up in a car than on foot" Tanya my sister said.

I roll my eyes at her excuses.

"The only reason you want to show up in a car is because you know Blondie likes cars and showing up in a big flash car is the only way she would show any interest in you" I say in a matter of fact tone.

"Rosalie her name is Rosalie and yes maybe we could talk to each other about my new car but other than that I had never even let that thought cross my mind" Tanya says in the most innocent voice she could come up with.

Which isn't very convincing.

"Will you two shut up this is all we have heard since we set off we are nearly there now so please stop with your moaning" my other sister Irina says directing the last part at me.

I slump back in my seat knowing I could do nothing about it now Irina was right we would be in forks Washington in no time, the reason for our visit a wedding.

Not just any wedding but Edward Cullen's wedding, the boy who seemed to be interested in no one was getting married to a human named Isabella swan or Bella as he calls her.

Apparently he had met her a few years back and has been in love ever since. But I have my doubts when he first met her he came to visit us to clear his head, and all he could talk about was Bella's blood and how tempting it was.

Personally I think he's in love with her blood but who am I to ruin a happy couple's relationship.

While deep in thought I didn't realize we had just pulled into the Cullen's driveway, sighing I open my door and say.

"Come on then girls get your hankies at the ready"

**I know this is short just wanted to put it out there to see if you wanted me to continue reviews are appreciated thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V

I have to admit Alice has done a really good job in making me look good. I think while gazing at myself in the mirror.

I have never been the vain type but with my hair and makeup being as nice as it is even I have to admit I look beautiful.

As I sit staring at the mirror at my reflection I couldn't stop the nerves from kicking in. what if Edward didn't think I looked beautiful?

What if he took one look at me and ran away? I don't think I could handle him leaving me again. I was just about to ask Alice if Edward was going to leave me when.

"Edward wouldn't leave you again Bella" Alice's soothing voice said with conviction in her voice.

"He needs you too much" she adds with the same voice.

I nod my head believing that Alice wouldn't lie to me.

"You're right I'm just being stupid it's probably just my nerves making me think like that" I conclude with a determined nod of my head.

"There is nothing to be nervous about everything is perfect which you can thank me for" Alice jokes with a mischievous grin on her face.

I laugh letting my worries slip away, Alice always seems to do that make my problems and fears go away. I guess that's why I like being around her so much.

Other than Edward Alice has always been my favourite Cullen her carefree attitude and bubbly nature always seems to brighten my day.

"Come on Bella time for the wedding dress" Alice says excitedly while skipping towards the wardrobe,

At her words all my nerves seem to come back tenfold.

Kate's P.O.V

After making our way to the backyard we were immediately greeted by Esme.

"I'm so happy you could make it" Esme says with her ever present gentle smile.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Edward Cullen getting married now that's something you need to see to believe this Bella must be pretty incredible" Tanya says with a returning smile.

"Oh she is Bella really is something else" Esme says with a bright smile.

Whilst talking with Esme I heard a male voice talking about us and then an irritating female voice mentioning something about drool.

I smirk internally when realising what he meant, if only he knew that I more than likely had a dick bigger than his I doubt he would want me in that way.

I doubt he would want any of my sisters if he knew we all shared the same anatomy.

It may same strange seeing as none of us are actually related but our created and mother Sasha was the same. I guess that's why she decided to change us because being a female with male anatomy back then was rare and an abomination.

At the thought of my mother sadness overwhelms me, having to watched her being executed for the crime of creating an immortal child still haunts me to this day.

I am brought out of my thoughts by Tanya nudging my shoulder with hers, as I look at her she mouths the words **what's wrong** with a slightly concerned expression.

I shake my head at her mouthing the words **nothing** back at her, she looks unsure for a minute but shrugs her shoulders and goes back to talking to Esme.

After another ten minutes of conversation I see Rosalie walking towards the piano placed a few feet away from us.

Tugging on Tanya's arm and subtly directing her gaze towards Rosalie I nearly burst out laughing at Tanya's reaction, her eyes nearly popped out of her head and her mouth dropped open.

"Trying to catch flies Tan" I say in a teasing voice.

Her head twisted so fast to glare at me I was sure if she was human she would have got whiplash.

After sharing a small chuckle with Irina at Tanya's expense I send an apologetic smile to Esme who is wearing a confused expression at our interaction.

Bella's P.O.V

Once again I am staring into a mirror but this time I wasn't admiring my head.

On my body was a beautiful white dress made from the finest silk.

After Alice made a big show of opening the wardrobe door I wasn't prepared for the beauty that lay behind it.

The sight of the dress had taken my breath away.

And now wearing the dress and feeling it on my skin I have to admit for the first time since meeting Edward I feel worthy of him.

"You look incredible Bella" Alice says in such an awed tone that I break my gaze from the mirror.

And from the look on her face you would think she was a proud mother than a sister in law to be.

With a wide smile and teary eyes Alice comes over to me and wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

Wrapping my arms around her also I feel tears well up in my own eyes, but the ever seeing and knowing vampire pulls back with a stern look on her face and says.

"Don't even think about ruining that makeup"

After staring at each other with serious expressions on our faces for a moment or two we both burst out laughing at the same time.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your masterpiece Alice" I say after I finally stop laughing.

"Good I would hate to have to start again" Alice says looking bored even though we both know she wouldn't mind.

I chuckle as I turn to look at myself in the mirror again.

As I was checking to make sure my hair was in place I realised something.

"Alice" I say slowly

"Yes Bella" Alice says while standing behind me.

"Did you remember to pick up your own dress" I say with a grin.

"Of course silly Bella what makes you think I didn't" Alice replies looking confused.

"Well I asked because my wedding starts in an hour and you're not even dressed" I say as I watch confusion turn to recognition and then to pure horror.

"You better hurry Alice you only have an hour to her ready"

At my words she leaves me and my laughter and all but flies out of the room.

Still chuckling to myself I make my way back over to the mirror and once again find myself admiring my appearance.

This is Bella the day you have been waiting for since you met Edward, the day you stop being Bella swan the weak human but instead Bella Cullen the strong vampire.

God I hope nothing goes wrong.

**So end of chapter 2 what do you think and thank you to everyone that has reviewed and given me advice on how to continue with this story I appreciate it. Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter **


End file.
